Remember When?
by sexy-ferret
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Harry reminds Ginny of the valentine she gave him back when they attended Hogwarts. Contains insane amounts of fluff


**Hello again readers! Sorry that I have not been on recently. Remember how I said I was sick? Well I still haven't gotten better. I wrote this for something on tumblr and I decided that I should let you guys read it as well. I hope you enjoy it. Warning: extreme amounts of fluff.**

* * *

A muffled alarm beeped somewhere among the pile of things on Harry's desk. He went through the paperwork looking for his cell phone. Finally he found it. _I think it is time that I organize my desk a little bit. It is starting to look like a disaster zone._

The screen blinked with a calendar reminder. When Harry opened it up he saw that the reminder said 'Valentine's Day: Don't Forget!' Of course, he had forgotten yet again. Luckily he had already gotten Ginny her Valentines Day present in case something like this happened.

He got up from his desk and left his study. This was one of the perks of working at home he could call quitting time whenever he wanted to. Harry walked down the hallway of Grimmauld Place and went into his and Ginny's bedroom. Hidden under a loose floorboard that she didn't know about was her present. He took the wrapped packages out of the cavity and cast a quick 'scourgify' so they would not look dirty.

Ginny was in the kitchen washing dishes and getting dinner ready. She had her back turned from the doorway so she did not hear or see Harry when he came into the kitchen. He slid his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. Ginny jumped slightly when he first came up to her but she instantly relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Hey," He kissed her cheek and she relaxed further into his embrace.

"How is your work going?" She put a wet dish onto the drying rack and picked up a dirty bowl dunking it into the soapy water.

"It's going good. So... do you know what today is?"

"Of course I do. Do _you_ know what today is?" He chuckled at his wife's inquisition. He was glad that he remembered because he was sure that she would have never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

"Valentine's Day. The only day of the year where I get to spoil you more than I already do, besides Christmas. of course. The question is do you want your present now or later?"

"I'll open it after I finish the dishes," Ginny picked up her wand and waved it at the pile of dirty dishes. Suddenly, all of the dishes lifted themselves up and started to clean themselves. In a matter of seconds there was a pile of sparkling clean dishes. "Dishes are done! Now where's my present?"

Harry laughed, "You're not impatient at all." He picked up the two presents and hid them behind his back. "Pick a hand."

She smiled and pointed at his left hand. He hand her a small square package. She ripped off the paper to reveal a small jewelry box. She opened the lid and gasped, "Oh, Harry! They're absolutely gorgeous!" Inside the box was a pair of earrings in the shape of a heart with the border of white diamonds and a large red ruby in the middle. Ginny immediately took them out and replaced her simple gold earrings with these ones.

"Now for your other present, Ginny. It's a little old but I think you might like it." He took his other hand out from behind his back and in it was a larger rectangular box. She unwrapped what looked like a picture frame. There was some writing around the edges and a big red heart in the middle.

She looked up at her husband with a look of curiosity, "Is this...?"

He nodded and she burst into a wide smile-even wider than the one she broke into when she saw the earrings. Harry had given her a shadow box with a valentine in it. It wasn't any old valentine though, it was one _she_ had given him back when they had gone to Hogwarts. Above it, written in his messy handwriting was the sentence 'Best valentine's present given to me ever.'

"I can't believe you kept my valentine after all these years! I figured you would have thrown it away or at least forgotten about it."

"How could I throw away something given to me by my favorite person in the entire world? Even back then you meant a lot to me Ginny."

She put the shadowbox onto the table. She threw her arms around his neck giving him an almost bone-crushing hug. She pulled back and gave him a quick kiss. "Do you want your present now?"

He looked down at her, "Marrying you was enough for me but sure, what did you get me?"

She went up onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Our party of two is about to become a part of three." She pulled back from his ear and waited for his reaction.

His face went blank for a second but then realization dawned on him. He picked Ginny up and spun her around before putting her back down and kissing her. "A baby. I'm going to be a dad!" He broke into a wide grin and kissed her again. "You know I think I was lying when I said that Valentine was the best present I ever got. This one is definitely the best present I have ever recieved."

She put her head on his chest. "Me too, darling, me too." He planted a kiss on her head.

"How about we order some take out and watch a movie on the couch?"

Ginny smiled, "There's no better way that I would want to spend my Valentine's Day."

* * *

**So how was it? This is the first non-Dramione thing I have written. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I will try to update as soon as I can but I still don't feel good so it all depends on how I feel. No worries though I have a lot of stuff that I plan on posting. 2013 will be the best year yet!**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret.**


End file.
